They're Guys! They can't have babies!
by spriter
Summary: Hmmm... crackfic, basically, ties in with a story I'm trying to write. The discussion of the possibility of Draco and Ax having babies, along with JAMES T KIRK AND SPOCK WERE NOT GAY! XD


So... this is a little sideshot from this story I'm working on... that i haven't posted...  
>Violet's an OC, the daughter of Lord Voldemort, go figure XD. Kinda crackish.<br>Yay for Animorphs and Harry Potter :) Wish they were mine...  
>Also, they're in Grimmauld Place. Violet's completely awesome, so Sirius didn't die. I figure this right after 6th year.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ax is the girl, right?"<br>"No, Marco. I showed you the pictures. The fish with the forked fins in front is the boy."  
>"So….. Draco's a girl?"<br>"Yep."  
>"…" Marco began laughing, snickering, still watching the fish.<br>"It is kind of funny…."  
>"Kind of? Violet, Draco's a GIRL! Hey! They can have angel-babies!"<br>"Hopefully. I bet they'll be cute," Violet said, leaning closer to the fish tank.  
>"Come on, Ax, man up! Get to it!" Marco said, pointing his finger at the ghostly white angelfish.<br>Violet snickered this time.  
>They both settled back down to watch the fish.<br>A few bubbles were made from the filter.  
>"… Ax is trying to eat the bubbles….." Marco said, sounding half like he wanted to laugh.<br>"Well, that's Ax for you…." Violet replied.  
>"Draco! Control your husband! He'll get hiccups or die or something if he eats those! I think."<br>Then the black fish darted towards a bubble.  
>"Gah! Draco's just as stupid as Ax! Don't eat the bubbles you stupid fish!"<br>Violet smirked. "I think Ax has rubbed off on him…"  
>Marco glared at the fish and said, "He needs to rub on Draco some more, I want angelfish babies! Get to work, Ax!"<br>"What the hell are you two doing!"  
>Violet and Marco jumped guiltily, turning to grin at the pale blonde standing in the doorway.<br>Marco's grin widened as he said, "Trying to make you and Ax have babies."  
>Draco's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Stop it! I'm a male, I can't have a baby, and I don't know for sure how his species works, but –"<br>"Violet already looked it up. You're a girl."  
>"Gah, no I'm not! Stop trying to make me pregnant!"<br>Violet piped in then with, "But they'll be pretty zebra or polka dotted babies!"  
>"Agh!"<br>Ax chose that moment to poke his head in the room, looking over Draco's shoulder. "I don't understand what is going on…"  
>"NOTHING, Ax!" Draco immediately said, a light blush on his cheeks.<br>"Heheheheh," snickered Marco.  
>"….. and you say you're not gay," Violet said, raising an eyebrow.<br>"I'm not!" Marco immediately defended. "And stop looking at me all Vulcan-y!"  
>Violet snickered.<br>Harry, overhearing the last couple bits, said, "Yeah, we're not gay, Violet. You should know that first hand."  
>Marco smirked as Violet rolled her eyes. "You're not COMPLETELY gay. But you're gay."<br>"It is not gay if it is just one male in the whole male half of the species that we have any attraction for," Harry pointed out.  
>"Now you're acting all Vulcan-y! Did you have to say it like that?"<br>"If we're Vulcan, what are you?" Violet argued.  
>"Me? I'm Captain Kirk!" Marco said, puffing his chest out.<br>Ax snorted at that.  
>"No more Star Trek for you, Ax!" Marco said.<br>"Or you, for that matter," Harry said, raising his eyebrow.  
>"You're still acting like a Vulcan! Stop it!"<br>"You know, Captain Kirk and Spock had a thing going on," Violet said, grinning.  
>"That was only speculation! Never proven!" Marco insisted.<br>"It was so much more than bromance, and you know it," Violet said, her grin widening.  
>Ax put in, "What is 'bromance?'"<br>"It's a really close friendship between two guys, who love each other, but it's nothing really romantic," Draco explained.  
>"Ah…. I believe that Captain Kirk and First Officer Spock were more than close friends. Vulcan's did not hold hands with just anyone," Ax said firmly.<br>Violet laughed. "See? Ax agrees!"  
>"Spock was half-human!"<br>"Doesn't matter, he was brought up Vulcan," Harry said.  
>"Ah, forget it, I'm done arguing!" Marco said, glaring at everyone before turning to look at the fish. "Ax, hurry up and make Draco pregnant!"<br>Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Hey, idiot, they're both guys. They can't have babies."  
>"Nuh-uh, Draco's a girl."<br>Harry snickered this time.  
>"Why'd you have to name those angelfish after us!" Draco said irritably.<br>"'Cause their cute! And you and Ax would seriously make cute babies if you could. Just like these angelfish!" Violet said, looking back at the fish.  
>Marco propped his elbows on the desk the aquarium was on, setting his head in his hands.<br>"Whatever, I'm going to see what Sirius is up to," Harry said, laughter in his voice. He left the room, Draco and Ax following behind, Draco grumbling the whole time.  
>"They do make a nice couple," Marco remarked thoughtfully.<br>"Yep. Just like Spirk."  
>Marco dropped his head on the desk with a groan.<p> 


End file.
